


Wedding Party

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Love and Instagram Posts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also this starts otabek's plan of marrying yuri, heck yeah, otabek is twenty, viktor and yuuri get married, yuri is seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri finally tie the knot. While the wedding reception goes on, Otabek and Yuri have a very enlightening (but somewhat drunk) conversation. One could say that this was where Otabek began to think of his plan.





	

Viktor and Yuuri, surprisingly, have decided to get married in Barcelona.

Not Japan, obviously not Russia, but in  _ Spain _ .

Fucking weirdos.

And of course, to absolutely no one’s surprise, Yuri and Otabek are invited, with the blond being asked to be one of Viktor’s groomsmen. Christophe will stand as his best man across from Yuuri’s very own Phichit. Yuuri had flown his whole family out to Barcelona, and the triplets nearly toppled Yuri over like they usually do the older they get when they went to pick them up from the airport.

And the media is having a field day.

The long-awaited Katsuki-Nikiforov wedding, a day that will live in the figure skating world for eternity.

Yuri snarls over his glass of champagne as Viktor and Yuuri pose with their wedding party for photos. He’s decided to opt out. Yuri doesn’t hate the newlyweds, fuck no, they’re his family, and he loves his family no matter who they are, but Yuuri has had one too many to drink and that’s enough.

Otabek sits down next to him, nursing his own glass of alcohol. He leans over and presses his lips against Yuri’s ear, smiling when the blond leans back into the touch. “How are you feeling?” he asks, obviously about the amount of liquor Yuri had drowned already.

“One glass isn’t going to leave me useless like a certain groom,” Yuri replies, kicking the glass back and taking care of whatever was left.

“You’re still underage.”

“I’m Russian.”

“ _ Underage _ ,” Otabek says firmly, and Yuri huffs.

“Sorry,  _ dad. _ ” Yuri grins, and presses himself against Otabek. He’s not drunk, but borderline tipsy. His chest is warm and he feels really giddy. “I don’t know why they decided on Barcelona.”

“Russia wasn’t a good idea.”

Yuri laughs. “I know that, what with our crazy homophobic laws. But Yuuri is from Japan. Their laws aren’t as strict. Just have a ceremony at Hasetsu or something.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow. This is the first time since they started dating that Yuri has talked so much about marriage. He’s usually been so opposed to it because he has Viktor and Yuuri as examples and they  _ are  _ pretty gushy toward each other. But then again, the young Russian is mildly intoxicated. “I’d want to get married in Hasetsu,” Yuri says suddenly, pressing his lips to Otabek’s neck in a wet kiss. “It’s a very nice place.”

Otabek blinks.

“Otabek, Yurio! Come so we can take a photo!” Phichit calls, and both men roll their eyes before standing up. They join the wedding party and Phichit extends his selfie stick.

Otabek hopes Yuri remembers this conversation in the morning when he sees the blond down a few more glasses of champagne as the night continues.

Yuri doesn’t.

* * *

❤️️  **yuri-plisetsky, otabek-altin, v-nikiforov & 16,774 others**

**phichit+chu** happy wedding! Congrats @v-nikiforov & @y-katsuki! #nikiforovkatsukiwedding #wedding #bestman #bestfriends

**2,385 comments**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> easter weekend sucks  
> all my professors decided to assign every project imaginable this weekend so im dead  
> bye  
> welcome to the madness plays in my mind  
> but i dont want to abandon this timeline i made so >;0


End file.
